The Werewolf and the Cupid
by Harley65
Summary: Shaggy was cursed to be a werewolf by Dracula so he hides breaking off contact with his former life. While in hiding he meets Lucy a very secretive cupid who keeps her distance for unknown reasons. What will happen when the truth is uncovered? Could romance Blossom between them?
1. Chapter 1

Shaggy sighed as he continued his drive through town. Courtney Ohio was a lot like Coolsville. It was small and everyone knew everyone else. This was your typical small town. In the three months he'd lived here Shaggy had grown quite fond of this little town and its people, in turn, everyone had grown quite fond of Shaggy but no one knew his reasons for moving here. They didn't know about his breakup with Googie or that he was cursed by Count Dracula himself. Cursed to be a werewolf. A creature that was thought to only exist in fiction but Shaggy knew the truth. They were real all of them were. He'd moved here to start over and so far he'd done a good job of it.

He now lived in an old two-story brick house with Scooby of course. He had a steady job working as an assistant chef in the towns 1950's themed dinner. Of course, he missed his friends but would they ever understand him? Would they run away? Shaggy pondered these things as he pulled up to the grocery store and got out of his truck.

"Come on Scoob," he said as Scooby jumped out behind him.

"Shaggy?"

"Yes, Scooby?"

"Tonight's a full moon"

"I almost forgot about that thanks Scooby" Shaggy replied grabbing a shopping cart.

A full moon was the only thing that triggered the transformation. On nights like these Shaggy would disappear into the forest for the night determined to stay away from the townspeople. He didn't know it yet but tonight would be different. As Shaggy exited the store he passed a girl he hadn't seen before. She looked to be seventeen. She had long caramel colored hair that reached her waist. As he passed her he could've sworn her eyes were a light pink but when he looked again they were an emerald green.

"She smells strange" Scooby whispered and Shaggy realized he smelt it too.

He smelt roses mixed with chocolate and perfume but something else as well he just didn't know what it was. Shaggy and Scooby returned to their home a few minutes later. Shaggy checked the time on the stove which read five forty.

"It's time for me to go Scooby" Shaggy announced.

"Okay good luck Shaggy"

Shaggy went through the back door and left calmly as not to arouse any suspicion. No sooner had he made it to the biggest deepest part of the woods had the moon begun to climb into the sky. He stood perfectly still accepting of what was about to occur. His skin broke out in feverish sweat as the moon climbed over the trees. Shaggy had grown used to it when his already heightened senses kicked into overdrive. His teeth sharpened and he didn't care. He closed his eyes trying to think of other things as the transformation completed itself. When Shaggy opened his eyes he could see the movement in the nearby trees. He thought it was an animal of sorts until he smelt the odd combination of smells. Shaggy was fully aware of his actions and he recognized the smell but something inside him urged him to follow it.

The harder he tried to resist the stronger the urge became. So finally he gave in running after his elusive prize. He knew he should stop. He knew he was chasing a person but he couldn't. The person he was chasing soon realized they were being followed and picked up their speed. Much to Shaggy's surprise, they were running at near inhuman speeds. Finally, they fell allowing Shaggy to catch them. The same girl from the store her hair was now pulled up in a bun. He walked closer as she pushed herself up, lifting her head to him. Her eyes were most definitely pink. She simply stared while she stood up and dusted herself off. Shaggy then caught sight of what had made her so fast. Wings. White feathered wings. She kept her eyes locked on him as she walked to the right. Slowly she reached down and picked up a fallen bow.

Shaggy then noticed the quiver full of arrows slung across her back.

"What are you?" He managed to ask.

"Doesn't matter just know I can kill you with an arrow in a nanosecond if you come any closer" the girl replied in a calm voice.

Shaggy knew she was serious but he _wanted_ to be closer to her. Curse his instincts!

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Again that doesn't matter"

"You were at the store earlier"

"Yes you were too Shaggy"

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not important"

"Why won't you answer my questions"

"Why do you keep asking them?" she countered.

"Because I want answers"

"And what if I don't give you any?"

"You will"

"Says who?"

"Me" Shaggy said while he pinned her to a tree by her wrists.

He held her firmly careful not to hurt her.

"Fine" She sighed.

"What's your name?" Shaggy asked.

"Lucy"

"What are you?"

"I'm a cupid"

"Cupid is a girl?"

"No, I'm **A** cupid, not **THE** Cupid"

"They're real?"

"Says the werewolf"

"Touche"

"Anything else?"

"What were you doing out here?"

"Target practice"

"So you just go around shooting people with arrows?"

"No that's pretty much retired"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I just moved here"

"Then why do you have those?" Shaggy asked pointing to the bow on the ground.

"Everyone needs a hobby"

"When I saw you earlier your eyes were pink then green how?"

Lucy didn't answer instead she blinked and her eyes were green again.

"I can change my appearance now are we done here?

Shaggy wasn't sure what came over him but he leaned in and kissed her. As soon as he realized what was happening he pulled away and released her before running off leaving a stunned Lucy behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy found she was unable to really process what had just occurred. He'd kissed her then he'd run away. In truth, if he hadn't run she'd probably have slapped him. She'd heard a great deal about werewolves and other creatures but this was her first encounter with one. They weren't mindless beasts that ate whatever they came across they were just people. Lucy exhaled surprised that she'd been holding her breath. She picked up her fallen bow and decided to go home for the evening. Lucy's motivation for moving to such a small town was simple peace and community. When she'd seen Shaggy earlier she remembered seeing him in newspapers and magazines. As she passed him she was fully aware he was different but she wasn't sure how.

Lucy flew the short distance to her home. A ranch that in almost every way looked as cliché as possible but that was the point. Wide open pastures lined with barb wire fencing, a faded red barn, gardens, and wildflowers. At the front of it, all was the house. A two-story house with faded yellow paint. There was a big neatly swept front porch with a swing as well as a balcony. In the backyard, there was a pool and inside there was a huge brick fireplace. Lucy was grateful she fed her horses earlier that day. She made her living giving riding lessons, swimming lessons and doing any type of work with children. Lucy hung her bow and quiver in her bedroom closet before changing into her night clothes and settling down with a book in hand.

"What was he thinking?" Lucy asked herself.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the forest Shaggy had run until he was at least five miles away from town. After making sure there was no wildlife to bother him Shaggy laid down on the mossy dying grass and propped his head up with a rock. What had come over him? Why? More importantly, why did he kiss her of all things? Shaggy wasn't sure what exactly had caused this strange behavior. As he lay looking up at the stars he thought about Lucy. For some reason, he didn't want to stop thinking about her. He replayed every detail of their encounter. He recalled how she wasn't scared, how she didn't even blink when he demanded answers. He remembered every little detail of what she looked like but why?

Shaggy soon fell asleep while still thinking of Lucy.

The next day when Shaggy woke up he was human again. The sun had just risen as Shaggy got to his feet. He ran the five miles back home rather quickly. Upon entering his house he found Scooby asleep on the rug in the living room with a half eaten box of Scooby snacks beside him. Shaggy reached down and gently shook Scooby until he woke up.

"Morning Shaggy how did last night go?" Scooby yawned.

"It was um different" Shaggy replied unsure of how to explain what happened.

"Different how?"

"There was a girl in the woods-"

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Scooby asked trying not to laugh.

"No, let me finish. You remember the girl from the store yesterday?"

"Yes"

"It was her"

"What did you do?"

"I-I chased her when I realized who she was b-but she was really fast and then she tripped and I caught up to her"

"Then what?"

"She's not human"

"What is she then?"

"A cupid"

"What?"

"I know but that's not the weird part"

"What is it?"

"I kissed her Scooby"

"You did what?"

"Kissed her"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"We don't have to move again do we?"

"Of course not!"

"Do you have to work today?"

"No"

"Then what are e going to do today?"

"Find Lucy" Shaggy said with certainty and determination that surprised himself.

"Okay Shaggy" Scooby agreed curious.

So after Shaggy had cleared up and changed they climbed into his truck and went into town. It was a sunny September day. He saw kids walking to school, adults headed to work and the town slowly came to life. Where would Lucy be? After driving through town he and Scooby went to the park. He let Scooby run off to join his buddies and sat down on the bench to think about why he was doing this in the first place. He couldn't figure out the actual reasons for his actions. As he sat there thinking it hit him. Lucy was nearby. Her scent was almost overwhelming but Shaggy had to follow it.

Scooby looked back at the bench where Shaggy should've been but he wasn't. He was heading to the truck with a determined look on his face. Where was he headed? Scooby ran to catch him. He barely had time to jump into the truck before Shaggy had slammed the door and was headed towards the road.

"Shaggy where are we going?"

"Lucy" was Shaggy's only response.

They were soon on the tail of a bright red pickup truck.

"Lucy's inside " Shaggy explained seeing Scooby's confused look.

They followed Lucy to the library. After she'd went inside Scooby turned to Shaggy and said.

"This is borderline stalking Shaggy"

"I-I can't help It" Shaggy replied shaking slightly trying his best not to follow Lucy inside.

"You really can't can you?" Scooby asked concerned.

Shaggy could only shake his head in response.

"Come on then," Scooby said opening the door and leading Shaggy inside.

Shaggy wasted no time in finding Lucy. She was sitting in the back next to a large window reading a book. She looked up as soon as he saw her. Right now her eyes were green but they flashed pink most likely because of surprise. Shaggy dropped into the chair next to her and Scooby saw him relax.

"What do you with me?" Lucy said her voice barely a whisper.

"To talk" was Shaggy's response

"He can't help himself" Scooby explained.

"Fine but not here come on," Lucy said standing up and Shaggy followed her.

As Shaggy followed Lucy he studied her not wanting to forget a thing. She was tall but thin which probably also aided in her speed the night before. She wore a plain long sleeved plaid top, faded jeans and boots. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Stop staring at me " she ordered without turning around.

"Where are we going?" Shaggy asked.

"Rising star ranch"


	3. Chapter 3

Shaggy followed Lucy as they left the library. Lucy climbed into her truck and didn't even wait for Shaggy to follow before she drove off. Shaggy followed and caught up quickly. He watched as the town disappeared from view. Instead pine trees now lined the road. Lucy turned left and Shaggy figured this was where she lived. It was definitely out of the way. Lucy stopped the truck and jumped out Shaggy followed behind her.

"Is this where you live?"

"Yes, but come onto my property without permission and you're dead got it?" Lucy asked with cold eyes.

"Yes," Shaggy replied nervously.

"March" Lucy ordered pointing to the door.

Shaggy obeyed and went inside with Lucy watching his every moment like a hawk. Once they were inside Lucy closed the door and directed them to the table still watching carefully.

"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked sitting across from Shaggy and Scooby.

"To talk," Shaggy said again.

"Something's wrong with him" Scooby interjected quickly seeing Lucy's harsh gaze.

"Really?" Lucy asked as if she didn't believe them.

"I think you and I should talk alone" Scooby suggested.

"But-" Shaggy started.

"March" Lucy ordered sending them back outside.

She led them to the barn and pulled open the doors. The smell of hay was strong in the barn. Lucy grabbed Shaggy by the arm roughly pulling him inside. The horses were calm since they'd been around all sorts of people. Lucy stopped in front of one of the stalls and a grey horse with a white stripe on its face greeted her. Shaggy noticed this horse had wings.

"Is that a Pegasus?"

"Yes his name is Styx"

"Why'd you name it sticks?"

"He's named after the river Styx"

"Oh"

Lucy used a rope to tie Shaggy to the stall door.

"Don't move" she ordered.

"Why?"

"If you spook Styx he'll bite you. He doesn't like strangers" Lucy said before leaving Shaggy with the unpredictable Pegasus.

Shaggy found he was sad as Lucy walked out shutting the doors behind her. Shaggy glanced at Styx who snorted at him.

"Is she always that way?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes"

"Did you just talk?" Shaggy asked.

"Well do you see anyone else?" Styx asked in a gruff voice.

"You wouldn't really bite me would you?"

"Yes I bite people I don't like "

"Uh, you don't like me?"

"Mistress Lucy doesn't like you "

"I wish she did"

Meanwhile back in the house. Lucy stared at Scooby with a bitter harshness.

"Is there a reason he's stalking me?" Lucy asked coldly.

"He can't help himself "

"I don't buy it"

"He was shaking when you went into the library he didn't want to follow you but it's like he had to " Scooby explained.

"Still don't believe you "

"Please whether you believe me or not something is wrong and we've got to help him" Scooby pleaded desperately.

"If I do this he'll leave me alone?"

"Yes," Scooby said even though he wasn't sure himself.

"Fine" Lucy said rolling her eyes and going outside once more.

Scooby followed Lucy to the barn. They both froze when Lucy opened the door. Shaggy was pacing in circles and Styx was simply watching.

"Ahem" Lucy coughed displeased with the sight before her.

Shaggy spun around wincing as the thick rope constricted burning his wrist. He stood absolutely still waiting for Lucy to speak.

"What are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you " Shaggy answered.

"I was also waiting for you mistress Lucy" Styx added.

Lucy gave no response she walked over and untied Shaggy before letting Styx out of his stall and mounting him.

"Come on" she ordered.

"M-me r-r-ride him?"

"No, you're riding Delphi " Lucy replied gesturing to a cream colored pegasus.

"She won't bite will she?"

"I won't" Delphi replied walking out of her stall.

"What about me?" Scooby asked.

"You can ride with Shaggy"

"Where are we going?" Shaggy asked.

"To visit my friend Anna" Lucy explained before clicking her tongue and urging Styx forward.

"Why?"

"She'll help us"

"With what?"

"You" Lucy replied before Styx flew off.

"Hold on," Delphi said.

Shaggy held on for dear life as Delphi took off at top speed. Shaking slightly he looked around him to see trees quickly change into the desert which then morphed into blue ocean and finally mountains. Lucy ordered both pegasuses down and they softly landed in the middle of the forest just outside a log house. The door to the house opened to reveal a red-haired cupid dressed in a long blue sweater, jeans, and grey boots. Lucy dismounted Styx only to be tackled by the other cupid which Shaggy guessed was Anna.

"Lucy it's been too long what brings you by?" Anna asked as Shaggy and Scooby dismounted Delphi.

"I have a problem "

"Oh really is it a centaur?"

"No"

"Minotaur?"

"No"

"Did Cerberus wander off again?"

"No"

"Then what is it?"

"Him" Lucy replied pointing to Shaggy.

"I don't follow, " Anna said in confusion.

"Let's go inside and I'll explain "

One explanation later.

"Okay, Lucy I need you to leave the room for a second" Anna ordered.

"Gladly"

Shaggy watched Lucy leave with a pained expression which Anna noticed.

"Okay, Shaggy I'm going to do an exam" she explained.

"But why?"

"Just trust me"

"Okay, what do I need to do?"

"Tell me what you think about Lucy"

"Well she's really pretty a-and she's direct"

"Tell me about when you first saw her"

"Well it was normal I passed her on my way out of the store"

"And?"

"Scooby said she smelled strange"

"Did you smell it too?"

"Yes"

"What was it?"

"Roses, chocolate and something else that I can't figure out"

"Ambrosia that's what it was"

"Oh"

"I think I know what's wrong with you "

"What is it?"

"Just your instincts "

"I don't understand"

"You really don't know much, do you? Lucy whether you like it or not is your destined match"

"But I don't want to bother her"

"I know drink this it will help, " Anna said tossing Shaggy a bottle of a blue misty liquid.

"What is this?"

"Oh just drink it" Anna demanded her eyes flashing red.

Shaggy drank the strange liquid quickly. It burned like fire going down his throat.

"Now you're going to be tired when it kicks in so you'll all have to stay here and I'll see how you're doing in the morning "

Anne led Shaggy to a spare room. Shaggy's feet were dragging as he entered the room only to collapse on the bed out cold. After leaving Shaggy Anna brought Lucy back inside to inform her of the news.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Lucy cried upset.

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't realize what was going on since-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE ANNA"

"Okay okay chill out Lucy now I've given him a potion that will suppress the need to constantly be around you but it doesn't stop everything " Anna explained.

"Great" Lucy groaned falling onto the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

It was noontime when Shaggy woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to recall what had happened the day before.

"Good you're awake "

Seeing Anna Shaggy remembered.

"Yeah" he yawned.

"Okay now I'm going to conduct a test"

"What kind of test?"

"Just sit there okay"

"Okay"

Anna left closing the door behind her. Thirty minutes went by before Shaggy felt like he needed to find Lucy this time however it was because something was wrong. He ran out the door and found Lucy putting a band-aid on her wrist.

"What happened?" Shaggy asked.

"It's just a cut" Lucy replied curtly.

"How'd you get it?"Shaggy asked concerned.

"Anna"

Shaggy spun around to face the red-haired cupid.

"Why the heck did you do that?" He asked confused and angry.

"Just what I wanted to know. You send me out on a run and when I come back you stick me with a needle" Lucy added throwing a glare at Anna.

"Wait you were gone?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, I just said that" Lucy replied rolling her eyes at the stupid question.

"I didn't even notice," Shaggy said.

"See I told you it would work Lucy" Anna quipped.

"But why the Styx did you jab me with a needle?" Lucy asked.

"To see if Shaggy here was protective"

"It worked," Scooby said.

"I noticed " Lucy replied

"Shouldn't we be getting home? I'm late for work" Shaggy said.

"You're right" Lucy agreed.

"It's Saturday the diner doesn't open for another two hours" Scooby announced.

"I'd still like to go home," Lucy said.

"Well if you must go " Anna sighed giving Lucy a hug.

"Come on" Lucy ordered walking past Shaggy and Scooby.

One Pegasus ride later they were back in the barn. Lucy filled the feed and water troughs while Shaggy just stood there.

"Um, Lucy?" He asked finally.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what I did and what I put you through I-I don't know what I was thinking"

"I'm not going to say it's okay because it isn't but thank you for the apology" Lucy replied turning to face him.

"Can we start over?"

"Sure"

"So how many horses are actually Pegasus?" Shaggy asked as Lucy went about her barn chores.

"Three Styx, Delphi, and Brownie" Lucy replied.

"Where'd you get them?"

"They were a birthday present"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Well, who gave them to you?" Shaggy asked.

Lucy fell silent. She had her back to Shaggy as she bit her lip in frustration. She wasn't ready to relive it. She didn't want to.

"Did I say something wrong?" Shaggy asked concerned.

"No, I just don't remember that's all" Lucy fibbed.

"Well, it's almost time for work so I'd better go," Shaggy said checking the time.

"Okay then, " Lucy said turning to face him.

"See you later Lucy "

When Shaggy had left Styx asked Lucy.

"Why didn't you tell him, Mistress Lucy?"

"I don't want to talk about it Styx"

"You can't avoid it forever "

"Well I've got forever to try Styx"

"You know you'll have to confess eventually "

"Why do I need to tell him?" Lucy asked angrily.

"You heard what Anna said-"

"SHUT IT STYX" Lucy yelled.

"Yes mistress"

"Don't bring it up again"

"Yes mistress"

There was no way she was going to relive it.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Good job Lucy"_

 _"Thank you"_

 _"I'm proud of you Lucy"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes,"_

* * *

Lucy sat up her heart was going a hundred miles an hour. Her eyes scanned her surroundings relieved to find she was in her room. It was dark outside but it was time to get up for the day. Twenty minutes later she was headed to the barn for her chores. She worked until the sun came up. Lucy marched back inside.

"I'll go for a ride today" she decided.

Meanwhile, Shaggy was headed to work. He pulled into the parking lot of the diner and went in the back. His work rarely required him to be in be the front.

"Morning Shaggy"

"Morning Max"

"So how was your day off?" Max asked leaning on the counter.

"It was good thanks for asking" Shaggy replied as he started to work.

"I saw you at the library who was the girl you were with?"

"Her name is Lucy"

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yes"

"She's really pretty. Does she have a boyfriend?"

Shaggy had to grit his teeth and calm down before he replied.

"No, she's not open to dating though" Shaggy replied.

"That's a shame," Max said before heading out into the diner.

Shaggy rolled his eyes at Max's last remark. Lucy was a closed off being. She barely spoke to Shaggy anyway. Shaggy, however, knew there was something going on. As Shaggy prepared the food he thought about Lucy again. She was snarky and sarcastic. She was direct with people and she carried herself with confidence. As Shaggy worked he was surprised when Lucy's scent slammed into him. She couldn't be in the diner, could she? No, he had to be imagining things. When Max returned however he said.

"Lucy's here and man is she rude"

"She's being sarcastic Max " the head waiter yelled.

"What happened?" Shaggy asked.

"Max tried to flirt with her" Jan the waitress replied pushing a dish cart into the kitchen.

"She shut him down instantly"

"What'd he say?"

"He used the did it hurt when you fell from heaven line then she said no but you must've busted your head open"

"Hey quit the talking we've got orders to fill" the head chef snapped.

"Sure thing Thomas"

Shaggy looked through the window in the door and saw Lucy sitting at the bar.

"She a friend of yours Shaggy" Jan asked.

"Yeah"

"Here's her order," Jan said handing the slip to Shaggy.

"Thanks "

"You're welcome"

"Stop staring she'll see you" Jan whispered.

He'd been staring?

"Oh uh right," Shaggy said heading back to his station.

"Someone has a crush" Jan laughed.

"Oh shut up" Shaggy replied.

"It's really obvious Shaggy" Max commented.

"Shut up all of you" Shaggy replied.

"You better get to work on your girlfriend's order Shaggy " Thomas joked.

Out in the front of the diner, Lucy sat awaiting her food and pretending she hadn't seen Shaggy. She'd seen him staring at her. She knew he was arguing with the others about it. Being a cupid Lucy didn't have to strain to hear what was being said. Her hearing was so good she could hear heartbeats. It was hard to miss Shaggy's heart beating really fast. It'd done that since they'd met. Lucy pretended to be oblivious to it but it was there. Loud and clear. It drove her nuts. She didn't buy what Anna had said. Shaggy was NOT her match! They were complete opposites to each other.

 _But then again opposites attract._

Lucy shook her head dismissing the scary thought As the waitress brought her food Lucy caught Shaggy staring again.

What was she going to do?

* * *

"I wonder what she's hiding" Max said as he passed Shaggy.

"Lucy?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah"

Shaggy knew what it was but he played along.

"I have no idea"

"Strange"

* * *

Lucy finished eating and paid before leaving. Her dream the previous night still had her wound up. Starting her truck she turned on the radio to calm her nerves. Lucy exhaled to calm down as the familiar sound of country music filled her ears. She turned her truck on the road and headed home. She raced for the house when she got home. She threw open the door to her closet grabbing her bow and arrows. She flew deep into the forest before letting her arrows fly one after the other into a tree.

"You don't control me anymore" she hissed as she watched an arrow land on its target.

 _He's looking for you._ the voice in her head replied.

"Lucy"

Lucy spun around ready to strike only to find Shaggy.

"Are you following me again?" She asked her arrow still drawn.

"No, I went on a walk"

"You were just at work"

"I got off of work an hour ago. How long have you been out here?" Shaggy replied.

It'd been more than an hour? It was then Lucy realized that she only had one arrow left the rest were stuck in a tree.

"I don't know" she admitted.

"Well do you mind if I watch?"

"Okay" Lucy sighed before pulling her arrows from the tree.

"So how long have you been doing this?"

"A long time" Lucy replied.

"Did anyone teach you?"

"No" Lucy lied.

"It's cool"

"Thanks," Lucy said.

"Would you show me how to do it?"

"Sure"

* * *

 **So Is Lucy hiding something? Who's looking for her? Any guess? Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay hold it like this" Lucy said showing Shaggy how to hold the bow.

"Like this?" he asked unsure of how he was doing.

"Yes exactly like that" Lucy said.

"Should I release it now?" Shaggy then asked.

"If you're ready to"

Shaggy released the arrow and watched as it flew past the target.

"I missed"

"Don't worry it takes lots of practice," Lucy said before running off to get the arrow.

Lucy returned with the arrow in hand and gave it to Shaggy. Shaggy looked down at it not sure he should try again.

"Go ahead you'll only get better," Lucy said.

"Are you sure?" Shaggy asked.

"You didn't just ask me that"

"Okay okay, I get it. I'll try again" Shaggy replied drawing the arrow back.

"That's it," Lucy said encouraging Shaggy.

"Well, here it goes," Shaggy said before releasing the arrow again.

It whizzed past the tree once more and Shaggy looked down in shame.

"I'm no good at this Lucy" he sighed.

"Hey don't give up" Lucy replied before retrieving the arrow.

"I don't see how this is helping" Shaggy said.

"Well have your problem is how tense you are just relax okay?"

"I can't"

"Breath in and out" Lucy ordered.

Shaggy did as he was told while Lucy watched.

"Good now try again"

Shaggy did and this time the arrow it the outermost edge of the painted target. He looked at it in shock. Did he just do that?

"Good job Shaggy" Lucy said calmly.

"Thanks"

"Would you like to try again?" Lucy asked.

"Sure"

...

* * *

Shaggy returned home and found Scooby at work in the kitchen.

"Hey, Scooby want some help?" Shaggy offered.

"Sure" Scooby replied as he started to chop vegetables.

"So where were you Shaggy?" Scooby asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well I went for a walk and found Lucy"

"And?"

"I asked her to show me how she got so good at archery"

"Did she?"

"Yeah she wouldn't let me give up"

"You know what this means?"

"What?"

"You and Lucy are bonding"

...

* * *

Lucy entered her house quite worn out from teaching Shaggy. She put her dinner in the microwave and collapsed on the couch before turning on the TV. Shaggy had wanted to give up but she hadn't let him. He kept saying how easy she made it look for her to laugh and say she'd had numerous years of practice. Then Lucy thought about how happy Shaggy had been when he'd hit the target. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the thought.

 _You're bonding with him._

Was she really? This wasn't good at all. She mentally slapped herself only to go back to thinking about Shaggy's victory.

"No, I need to stop this" Lucy told herself.

 _You don't want to stop._

"Oh shut up," Lucy told the tiny annoying voice in her head.

She couldn't get attached. It wasn't safe.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Lucy this isn't a choice!"_

 _"But I don't want to do this I want to make my own choice!"_

 _"There is no choice"_

 _"Yes there is there is always a choice"_

 _"Not another word"_

 _"But"_

 _"I said not another word"_

 _"I HATE YOU"_

...

* * *

"Lucy wake up"

Lucy bolted upright and came face to face with Shaggy.

"What are you doing in my house!" Lucy yelled turning on the lamp.

"I sensed you were in trouble" Shaggy replied.

"So?"

"You were screaming in your sleep"

"I-i was?" Lucy asked confused.

"You kept screaming I hate you over and over"

"I did?"

"Yes, what were you dreaming about?"

 _Tell him you know you want to._

"It was nothing"

"That wasn't nothing Lucy"

"No, really it was nothing I'm sorry"

"If you say so then"

 _Tell him the truth._

"Shaggy?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Nevermind it's not important"

"Okay I'll be going now"

"Alright thanks for waking me up"

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow Lucy"

"See you tomorrow Shaggy"

...

* * *

Lucy was still angry with herself the next morning. How could she be so stupid? She couldn't tell Shaggy! It was dangerous.

"I have to leave" Lucy muttered as she headed to the barn for morning chores.

"But you can't leave Mistress Lucy," Styx said when she opened the barn door.

"Did I ask your opinion Styx?" Lucy asked bitterly as she mucked the stalls.

"He's right though" Delphi added.

"Delphi!" Lucy snapped.

"Someone sure is grumpy" Brownie snorted as Lucy passed her stall.

"All of you shut up!"

"Is this a bad time?"

Lucy turned to the door and saw Shaggy and Scooby.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Just checking in on you before I head to work" Shaggy replied.

"Why?"

"Uh last night"

"Oh," Lucy said.

"Hey after I get off work would you, uh mind showing me some more archery?' Shaggy asked.

"Sure," Lucy said without much thought.

"See you then Lucy"

"Ooh someone likes you," Brownie said once Shaggy had left.

"Anna said he's Lucy's match" Styx quipped.

"Shut up you two gosh I'm an idiot!" Lucy cried.

"You need coffee Mistress," Delphi said.

"Look at me arguing with Pegasus" Lucy cried.

"I don't see the problem with it," Styx said.

"Ugh," Lucy said storming out of the barn.

This was not the time to argue with Pegasus this was the time to call Anna for advice.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy ran back into her house and fumbled around for her phone. After finding it she dialed Anna's number and counted the seconds until she answered.

"Hello?"

"Anna I need help pronto"

"Lucy, how are you?"

"A complete mess"

"Why?"

"I think I might be bonding with Shaggy"

"Oh really? That's great-"

"No, it isn't" Lucy yelled.

"Do you remember how matches are made Lucy?"

"Don't start you know I don't believe in that"

"Okay I know you're right sometimes we're wrong but that's because the way things are running they're two old fashioned but that's why we need you-"

"I AM NOT GOING BACK ANNA"

"Okay don't yell at me"

"Sorry"

"Lucy I know you're not going to like this but Shaggy is one of the good matches"

"How can you say that?"

"You're bonding aren't you?"

"Yes, that's the problem-"

"Is it happening in a natural sort of way?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well is the conversation forced when you talk?"

"No"

"Do you think about him?"

"Yes"

"Does he think about you?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're a cupid!"

"Can we move on?"

"Is there an accelerated heartbeat when you're close?"

"His"

"So he likes you"

"You're not helping"

"What's so bad about this?"

"You know who could come back that's what!"

"So?"

"He's dangerous and he's angry at me for running off"

"You're worried you'll put Shaggy in danger aren't you?"

"Yes and everyone else too"

"You could totally take him down"

"No, I couldn't"

"Yes you could"

"I still think otherwise"

"Of course you do"

"Listen I have to go"

"Okay I'll talk to you soon"

Lucy hung up the phone with a sigh. Why did she think Anna was going to be of any help? Anna was pro-match so of course she wouldn't be of any help but she was the only cupid who was still Lucy's friend. One of her only friends period. Lucy had to keep her distance from people it was vital. She'd put everyone in danger otherwise. Lucy wondered her house aimlessly trying to find something to occupy herself with. She couldn't find anything. She had to give riding lessons in an hour. So she marched back to the barn and prepared one of her horses. After giving the uneventful riding lesson Lucy once again tried to find something to do but with no results. As a last resort she climbed into her truck and drove off.

She headed into town and went to the library. She quietly made her way to the back near the big windows and sat down in an open chair with a book on horses. True she'd read just about every horse related book she could find but it was just a way to pass time that didn't require a bow and arrows. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and with a sigh, she pulled it out to see what it was.

 _Should I come over?-Anna_

 _No-Lucy._

 _Why?-Anna_

Crud she could tell Anna the real reason or she could lie. The truth was the better choice.

 _Shaggy's coming over-Lucy_

 _Oh, really?-Anna._

 _Yes, he wants me to teach him how to use a bow and arrows-Lucy._

 _Have fun-Anna_

Lucy put her phone away and stood up. Anna was her friend but sometimes she could drive Lucy nuts. Lucy returned her book to the propper shelf and exited the library. Just down the street, Lucy could see the diner with Shaggy's truck still parked there. That meant Lucy had time to kill. She mulled over her options and decided she could make a run to the store. While in the store Lucy observed that the Halloween decor was already on display despite it still being September _._ Nevertheless, Lucy couldn't resist looking at all the displays. Before she checked out she stocked up on fun-size chocolate bars.

Her one weakness was chocolate.

 _Do you remember the box of chocolate he kept on his nightstand for when you were sick?_

 _Or how about the chocolate stash you kept under your bed?_

Oh, why wouldn't the voice shut up already? Lucy pulled back into her driveway and went inside tossing the bag of candy on the counter without a second glance.

"Hey Lucy"

Lucy found Shaggy standing in the doorway.

"Hello Shaggy you really oughta tell me before you come over" Lucy replied calmly.

"Well, I could if I had your number" Shaggy pointed out.

"Remind me to give it to you later, for now, let's go shoot some arrows"

"Lead the way"

"Gladly"


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy led Shaggy back to the forest. Once there she handed him her bow and three arrows.

"Now remember you have to relax" she reminded him.

"Relaxed got it," Shaggy said taking a deep breath and readying himself.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot already" Lucy urged.

"Okay"

Shaggy Hit the target with ease.

"I-I did it," he said surprised.

"You're a fast learner"

 _He's not the only one._

"Do you think you could hit a moving target?" Lucy asked.

"I guess I could try" Shaggy replied.

So Lucy went back to her house and returned with a perfectly round piece of wood which she hung between two trees.

"But that's not moving" Shaggy pointed out.

"Now it is," Lucy said gently pulling on the attached rope.

"Here it goes," Shaggy said before releasing an arrow.

He just barely missed the target.

"That was good," Lucy said handing him the arrow.

"It was?"

"Yeah you almost had it try again" Lucy urged.

"Okay"

Shaggy managed to hit the target but just barely.

"See you did it" Lucy exclaimed.

"I did?"

"Yes good job Shaggy"

"Now what?" Shaggy asked.

"Well I guess we could go back to my house and have dinner" Lucy suggested.

"Okay"

* * *

At the house.

"Wow, you really like horses" Shaggy said seeing all of the things Lucy had collected.

"Ever since I was little" Lucy replied.

"So where did you grow up?"

 _Tell him already._

"Just a small town"

 _Liar._

"Did your parents own horses?"

"No, they were more into running a business"

"What kind of business?" Shaggy asked as they sat down at the table.

Lucy froze and mentally slapped herself. This was bad.

 _Tell him already._

"Lucy are you alright?"

 _"Y-_ yes" Lucy stammered quickly.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"Nothing I swear" Lucy replied as she headed back to the kitchen to check on their dinner.

She'd almost let it slip! How could she be so stupid?

 _TELL HIM_

The constant nagging by the voice in her head wasn't helping nor was the fact that she could hear Shaggy's heart beat.

"Lucy, you want some help?" Shaggy offered.

"Sure" Lucy replied without turning around.

An awkward silence fell as they worked. Lucy was determined to say as little as possible.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I upset you"

"It's Okay Shaggy I promise"

"No, I really am sorry"

"It's fine, let's eat"

* * *

Later.

 _"You can't hide Lucy"_

 _She had to run faster._

 _"I told you there wasn't a choice"_

 _Just make it over the fence._

 _"I will find you"_

 _Get to Anna's house._

"LUCY"

Lucy bolted upright. Her body was drenched in sweat and her bangs were stuck to her forehead. Her eyes darted around the room finally landing on Shaggy as he turned on a lamp.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were screaming in your sleep again"

"I was?"

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"I just had a bad dream"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No"

 _Yes._

"I think it'd be best if I stayed here the rest of the night" Shaggy said.

"Why?"

"Just in case you need me"

"Alright"

"I'll be in the living room"

"Okay"


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the night passed peacefully and Shaggy left early the next day for work. At the diner a mysterious red sports car had arrived. Once parked the door opened and a man who looked to be in his early twenties stepped out. When he entered the establishment everyone stopped to stare. This stranger was well dressed in a black suit and tie. His eyes remained hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. The man took a seat at an empty booth and looked out the window. He appeared to be looking for something or maybe _someone._

...

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy was quietly humming while she worked. Although she was still embarrsed by the events of the night before she pushed those thoughts away while she worked.

"You seem to be in a good mood Mistress" Styx commented as Lucy filled the water trough.

"Why shouldn't she be?" Delphi asked in response.

"After all she and Shaggy are getting along well" Brownie finished as Lucy left the barn.

"Cool it you three" Lucy called from outside the barn.

...

* * *

As Lucy walked back to her house she couldn't shake an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. As she opened the door she retied her ponytail and dusted of her clothes. As she poured a cup of coffee she discovered a note from Shaggy on the table.

 _Lucy if you want to talk come to the diner. I know you don't exactly like me but I'm concerned about you and I'd like to be your friend if you'd let me._

 _Shaggy._

 _PS: You never gave me your number._

 _..._

* * *

Meanwhile the mysterious man payed and left but he'd be back.

...

* * *

An hour went by before Lucy climbed into her truck and drove into town. While her brain argued with her not to she ignored it and drove along anyway. She manged to get to the dinner as Shaggy went on break.

"You came" Shaggy cried when Lucy entered.

"I did" Lucy replied taking a seat across from Shaggy.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he ate his lunch.

"Meh" Lucy replied with a dismissive wave.

"If you don't mind my asking how often do these dreams happen?"

"A lot"

"Do you know why?"

"No"

 _Liar._

"That's a shame. Do you think they'll ever stop?"

"I hope so"

"Me too" Shaggy agreed.

"Break's up Shaggy now kiss your girlfriend goodbye and get back to work."

"Yes Thomas" Shaggy laughed standing.

"I better go anyway" Lucy said standing also.

"See you later?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure thing" Lucy agreed.

As Lucy left and climbed into her truck she failed to noticed the well dressed man watching her with a smirk.

"Found you Lucy" he whispered as Lucy drove off.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks had gone by. Shaggy was a regular visitor and Lucy although she didn't realize it herself was slowly letting her guard down. The mystery man hung around the town always showing up at the diner. This raised some suspicion as he didn't look like the type of person to be interested in a small town. There was a reason for his arrival though and it was about to come to light.

The morning was cold as Lucy stepped out of her house. She walked quickly to the barn eager to complete her chores and go back inside. After completing everything she returned to the house. As she entered the kitchen she stopped frozen at the sight before her. Sitting at the table was the mystery man.

"How did you get in here?" Lucy demanded coldly.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy is that any way to greet me?" the man asked.

"Get out" Lucy ordered.

"You think I'm going to take orders from you how cute" the man laughed.

"Get out" Lucy repeated.

"You know I've been looking for you"

"Go away"

"Now that I've found you I'm taking you back to where you belong"

"No, you aren't"

"Who's going to stop me?"

"I will"

The two turned to the door and found Shaggy standing there. Lucy nearly fainted. She'd forgotten that Shaggy came whenever she was in trouble.

"Who are you exactly?" the man asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Shaggy replied.

"Well if you must know this is a matter of business"

"What kind of business?"

"None of your concern"

"Anyone that causes Lucy distress is my concern"

"Is that so?"

Lucy stood frozen in place. She feared this would happen. He was back and because of her, they were all in danger. She should've left when she had the chance. It was too late now.

"Well, Lucy you didn't tell me you had a match" the man chuckled darkly.

"Just go away already"

"Why should I?"

"Because she told you to" Shaggy replied.

"My, My aren't we a brave match?"

"Leave him alone" Lucy demanded her eyes flashing pink.

"You don't scare me, Lucy"

"Get out of my house"

"Now is that any way to treat family?"

Shaggy looked at the man to Lucy in confusion.

"I see you haven't told him yet"

"Lucy, what's going on?"

Lucy took a deep breath. The time had come.

"Shaggy this is Cupid, my father"

"You're what?" Shaggy asked.

"I believe she said father" Cupid replied.

"Why didn't you tell me, Lucy?" Shaggy asked walking past Cupid to face Lucy.

"It's a long, long story" Lucy replied shamefully.

"That we don't have time for" Cupid cut in grabbing Lucy by the arm.

Lucy yelped in response sure that there was going to be a bruise there later. Shaggy at the sight of this charged Cupid and knocked him backward. Shaggy then turned to find Lucy cradling her arm. Shaggy only got angrier and by force alone managed to chase Cupid who was unprepared , off the property. Once Shaggy was sure he was gone he returned to the house to find Lucy packing her bags.

"I've got to leave" she muttered over and over.

"Whoa slow down Lucy," Shaggy said lightly grabbing Lucy by her shoulders.

"What?"

"I want an explanation"

"I don't have time Shaggy," Lucy said glancing around.

Then Shaggy realized she was scared. She was truly scared. Shaggy calmly took her by the arm and led her to the couch. Lucy was shaking.

"I need to go Shaggy I can't stay here" Lucy cried desperately.

"Lucy I won't let him anywhere near just tell me the truth please"

"It's horrible" Lucy started.

"What is?"

"What I was trained to do"

"What?"

…...

* * *

 **A very long time ago.**

"Okay, Lucy do you know what this is?" Cupid asked bending down to meet Lucy's eye.

"Your bow" Lucy replied excitedly.

"Do you know what it's for?"

"You help people fall in love"

"Sort of" Cupid laughed.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I'm going to show you how to use it"

"Really?" Lucy asked jumping up and down.

"Yes," Cupid said leading Lucy to the line of targets.

Cupid made Lucy train for several hours each day to the point of numbness in her arms but Lucy wanted to make her father proud. At the age of nine, she could hit a moving target 100 feet away. Then there came the day when Lucy finally got to go to work with her father. The morning was crisp as Lucy stepped outside that day merrily skipping behind her Father.

"Ready Lucy?" Cupid asked turning to his daughter.

"YES"

"Then you'll need a bow of your own"

"Really?"

"Yes now let's go we've got work to do"

Lucy loved working with her father. The first three months went by smoothly but over the course of a year, Lucy began to notice odd things. Sometimes couples would argue. Other times the matches seemed wrong. Whenever she brought these things up Cupid would brush hem off and tell her not to worry about it. There came a day where she couldn't stand it anymore.

"We need to talk," she said stomping into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Why do you make people fight?"

"Because that creates business"

"It's wrong"

"I know but it makes money"

"How?"

"Who do you think runs all those dating sites?"

"But that's wrong"

"You sound just like your mother"

"Because Mom didn't like the way you run things"

"No, but soon _you_ will be running things"

"But I don't want to"

"There isn't a choice Lucy"

"There's always a choice"

"No there isn't"

"I HATE YOU"

Lucy proceeded to run outside to the fields where her Pegasus were grazing. The Pegasus was her last gift from her mother before she left. Lucy hadn't understood back then but she knew now. Cupid was a controlling creature who only thought of himself. He was using Lucy as a pawn.

…...

* * *

 **Present.**

"He was training me to be just like him" Lucy sobbed.

"I promise I'll protect you, Lucy"


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy was shaking. The sight astounded Shaggy who was used to seeing her confused and sure of herself. This was completely new to him. He'd protect her but how? They both had jobs and he couldn't be in two places at once. Then an idea came to him.

"Lucy, how would you like to go on a trip?"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere but here"

"Gladly"

So Shaggy put his plan in motion. He called his boss and told him there was a family emergency.

"Go"

"Are you sure?"

"Take all the time you need Shaggy "

"Thanks"

Meanwhile, Lucy called Anna.

"HE'S WHAT?"

"Back"

"What are you going to do?"

"Find Mom"

"Why?"

"She can help us"

"But what about your horses?"

"Can you take care of my place?"

"Of course I can"

"Thanks, Anna"

"No problem "

Lucy then packed white Shaggy guarded the door to her room. Lucy didn't take long at all and soon emerged rolling her pink and black suitcase behind her.

"Ready to go?" Shaggy asked.

"Almost" Lucy replied walking to her bookshelf.

"What are you looking for?" Shaggy asked as Lucy dug through the books on the bottom shelf.

"This" Lucy replied as she pulled a book from the shelf.

Shaggy helped Lucy up before looking at the book she'd grabbed. The yellow hardcover book was tilted GREEK AND ROMAN MYTHS. Lucy noticed Shaggy looking at the book with confusion.

"I want to find my mother" Lucy explained.

"How do you know we'll even find her?"

"Dad always said I was just like Mom and we can use that to our advantage besides we also have this " Lucy said pulling a photo album from the shelf.

"Okay"

Soon Shaggy, Scooby and, Lucy were on the road. Shaggy had decided to drive his old van so there would be more room. Scooby looked over Lucy's shoulder taking an interest in her photo album.

"Is that you?" he asked.

"No that's Mom. I'm the little girl"

The picture was of Lucy and her parents in the field next to their home. Lucy sat on Cupid's lap smiling ear to ear while her mother sat to the right.

"You look like her"

"That's what everyone says"

The only difference between Lucy and her mother was their hair color. Lucy was blonde like her father but her mother had jet black hair. These differences were natural. Lucy had considered changing her hair color on more than one occasion but always decided against just because it would be a tedious process either way.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Shaggy?"

"Do you have any idea where your mother could be?"

"Tennessee most likely" Lucy replied without looking away from her photo album.

"What makes you think that?"

"She used to travel before I was born. She told me Tennessee was one of her favorite places" Lucy explained.

"It will take us a few days to get there"

"I know "

"You've never told us about your mother" Scooby pointed out.

"I'm not ready to talk about her just yet"

"Why not?"

"It's upsetting to think about "

"You can tell us whenever you're ready Lucy," Shaggy said gently.

"I will I promise"


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy woke up and looked around confused.

"Morning, Lucy,"

She looked over and saw Shaggy. Then she remembered.

"Did you not sleep last night?" Lucy asked.

"Yes but only for a little while" Shaggy said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, you'll have to stop tonight,"

"Why's that?"

"Full moon"

Shaggy face palmed. How could he forget something like that?

"Dang it," he grumbled.

"Relax, I'm sure, Lucy can drive us then you can sleep in the back," Scooby stated calmly.

"Well, if it's alright with you, Lucy?"

"I'm fine with it," Lucy replied.

"Great, can we stop for breakfast now?" Scooby asked drooling slightly at the thought of food.

"Of course Buddy," Shaggy agreed pulling into the parking lot of a nearby IHOP.

The trio climbed out with Shaggy taking the lead and Scooby trailing behind Lucy who was still working knots out of her long, blonde hair. Their waitress led them to the back of the restaurant and took their drink orders. When she left Lucy pulled out her photo album. There was no doubt in Lucy's mind . She was going to cut her father out of all her photos. She put it away with a sigh and skimmed the menu. Red Velvet pancakes sounded really good. In Shaggy's case however the entire menu was good.

"What? I have to eat a lot on days like this," he said defensively when Lucy shot him a quizzical look.

"Okay fine just don't make a mess,"

"I won't,"

Lucy doubted that.

After they'd eaten Lucy slipped into the restroom to change. She emerged twenty minutes later dressed in a blue sweater, faded jeans and her usual boots. Her long hair was pulled into a tight bun and she seemed more awake since she'd eaten. After they were all ready Shaggy paid for their meal and they left. The car ride was very quiet. Lucy had her nose in a book, Scooby read over her shoulder and, Shaggy kept his eyes on the road. It was going to be a long, long day.


	14. Chapter 14

Cupid returned to the ranch to find that it was vacant. The gates leading into the ranch were closed and locked tight. Even the horses and Pegasus were gone. Cupid punched the gate in frustration. She'd gotten away again. In annoyance, he jumped the fence and stomped up the porch steps. Because he was a cupid he did have an abnormal strength which aided him in opening the door. He looked around inside discovering that the house was also empty. Cupid moved in smooth even strides observing things. He came upon the door to Lucy's room and eased it open before looking inside. Her king size bed was crisply made and undisturbed. There were books resting on her nightstand which boasted a fine layer of dust. A plush chair in the corner was occupied by an old looking teddy bear. Cupid was surprised Lucy hadn't taken it with her as it was one of the few gifts from her mother. Cupid then opened the closet door. Aside from a few shirts and a few pairs of jeans the closet was empty. As he'd suspended she'd taken her bow and arrows. Cupid knew where Lucy was headed. She wanted to find Kate. She was headed to Nashville.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was eyeing her suitcase warily. What Shaggy and Scooby did not know was that her bow and a quiver full of arrows was tucked beneath her had begun removing her father from her photo album.

"Lucy are you okay?" Shaggy asked from the driver's seat.

"To be honest No," Lucy replied shaking her head slightly as she did so.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Lucy chewed her lip in thought.

"I suppose that would be best,"

"Okay, what's bothering you?"

"Family," was all Lucy said shaking her head.

Shaggy stayed silent for a minute he could hear the blood rushing through Lucy's veins because of her frustration.

"Your father?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes,"

"Would it help to talk about something else?"

"My mother,"

"Okay, well, what would you like to tell us about your mother?"

"Well,"

* * *

A very long time ago. Kate sat on the porch swing watching as her young daughter flew to and fro, seemingly happy to just be in the air.

"Mommy watch I can do a flip," young Lucy cried excitedly hovering in front of her mother.

"Let's see, Lucy," Kate replied folding her hands.

Lucy flew up and flipped excitedly, her short blonde pigtails thumping her back as she resumed an upright position.

"Yay," Kate cheered her young daughter.

"Thank you, thank you," Lucy squealed taking a bow.

"That was wonderful now why don't you and I go inside for the day?" Kate asked noticing the slowly darkening skies it would rain soon.

"Okay," Lucy nodded landing beside her mother.

Once they were inside Lucy grabbed her teddy from her bed and raced back to the couch where Kate now sat.

"I suppose you want me to tell you about my travels?" Kate asked as Lucy climbed into her lap.

"Very well then,"

* * *

Present.

"Mom told me about lots of different paces, there were the ones you'd expect like Greece and Rome but the way she talked about her trips in the USA made it seem more exciting especially when she talked about Nashville,"

Lucy then proceeded to chatter on about her mother and all the wonderful memories she had of her. It made Shaggy smile to see Lucy's eyes light up as he'd never seen her so happy. He knew she kept her distance from people because of her father. He figured she'd always been on the move to avoid being found by him. It wasn't that different from him going into hiding. She just didn't want to be found. She didn't want to risk getting attached. Shaggy could respect that but he also knew bottling up emotions and keeping a distance from others would harm more than help.

Shortly before night fell Lucy took the driver's seat while Shaggy climbed into the back where there was more room for him to stretch out if need be. His stomach twisted as the moon started to rise. He inhaled and instantly wished he hadn't as Lucy's scent slammed into him full force. It was stronger now. He began to sweat, he tried to concentrate, he tried his best to focus on other things but he couldn't. All he could think of was the cupid sitting in the driver's seat. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to love her and be loved in return but he had long ways to go. His instincts, however, were hard to ignore. he wanted her. He NEEDED her.

Shaggy heaved a sigh of relief when the transformation had completed itself. He fell back onto the makeshift pallet Scooby had set up for him. After Shaggy was comfortable Lucy started the van up again and begun to drive once more. Shaggy found the movement to be quite relaxing and soon dozed off.

* * *

Lucy was startled awake by snarling. She peered over the seat to see Shaggy twisting and turning. He was also scratching at the pallet effectively shredding it in the process. She soon realized he was doing this in his sleep and contemplated what to do. Should she wake him? Lucy soon decided that to be the best option so she climbed into the back where the still thrashing werewolf Shaggy was. Lucy then tossed a glance over her shoulder to the still sleeping Scooby. How he hadn't woken up she didn't know but right now she had a job to do. She pushed the sleeves of her sweater up and slowly lowered herself until she was right next to Shaggy. As she had predicted he scratched her arm when he turned over and because of this woke up.

He was quick to put the puzzle together and started to whimper apologies in shame. Lucy paid no mind to this, she simply bandaged her arm. When Shaggy wouldn't stop apologizing to her she took his hands and asked what the dream had been about.

"Your father, You were running from him and you needed help but I couldn't get to you fast enough," Shaggy admitted.

"It was only a dream everything's alright now," Lucy replied starting to move back to the front seat only to have Shaggy grabbed her wrist.

"Stay with me please," he whispered.

"I'll only be right there," Lucy reasoned using her thumb to indicate the driver's seat.

"Please Lucy," Shaggy gently pleaded.

"Oh, alright scoot over,"

Lucy laid back down next to Shaggy and turned to face him. Shaggy smiled softly at her happy to have her this close. The two didn't say anything to each other for quite some time. Then Shaggy broke the silence.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, Lucy," he whispered.

"You do realize that this isn't the eye color I was born with right?" she asked good-naturedly.

"I know they're actually pink but they're beautiful no matter what color they are," Shaggy responded.

Without realizing it Shaggy had begun to stroke her hair. Lucy noticed but was too tired and relaxed to say anything to him. She found she actually liked it as she fell asleep she leaned into Shaggy, feeling safe and protected something she hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	15. Chapter 15

Shaggy awoke as the light shone through the window of the van. He looked down to discover Lucy was snuggled up next to him. At some point that night Shaggy had wrapped his arms around her, not that he minded. He inhaled deeply relishing in the sweet scent of Lucy. She was close. So close. He enjoyed this time. He heard Scooby move behind him but he didn't turn to face him. He glanced back at Lucy who was still sleeping peacefully with a faint smile on her face. He sighed closing his eyes once more feeling content. He only reopened them when Lucy began to stir. Her green eyes were glazed from sleep but he still found them beautiful. She seemed slightly startled by their current position but to his surprise she only relaxed, resting her head against his chest.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked quietly.

"Better than I have in years," Lucy mumbled groggily.

"We should get going," Scooby announced sheepishly not wanting to disrupt their moment together.

"Yeah we should," Shaggy agreed sadly.

Lucy nodded as the two sat up. They moved to the front while Scooby moved to the back. Shaggy took the driver's seat and started the van. They stopped in a nearby town for breakfast at a local diner that screamed country cliche. Shaggy sat across from Lucy who ate her buttermilk pancakes as cleanly as she could. He looked down at his own messy plate and felt embarrassed by his messy habits. When he looked up again Lucy held his gaze. She seemed to know what was on his mind as she purposely took a messy bite of pancakes oozing syrup causing the liquid to trickle down her chin. She smirked before wiping her face off. He felt better. They finished their food and after paying for their food they were on the road.

"We oughta stay at a hotel tonight we're close enough," Scooby commented.

"True," Shaggy agreed.

"Fine by me," Lucy nodded.

The silence they fell into was comfortable. Lucy had grabbed her phone from her pocket and saw that there were texts from Anna.

 _Hey, how's it going-Anna?_

 _"Good so far. Are my pets okay?-Lucy_

 _Doing great. Styx misses you though-Anna_

 _Poor boy :(-Lucy_

 _How are things going with Shaggy? -Anna_

 _Good... -Lucy_

 _Just good huh? - Anna._

 _Stop that -Lucy_

 _Something happened didn't it? -Anna._

 _You could say that -Lucy_

 _0-0 -Anna_

 _You bug me- Lucy._

 _I know - Anna_

 _:( -Lucy._

 _Got to go- Anna_

 _Ttyl then -Lucy._

Lucy put her phone away and turned to look out the window at the Ever-changing landscape outside. Admittedly she didn't she didn't like just sitting. She felt the need to do something with her hands. The problem was she didn't have anything she didn't have anything to do. Most people would play a game on their cellphones but Lucy didn't want to drain her battery. So, she merely twiddled her thumbs and focused on the outside.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Shaggy asked glancing at her.

"I'm just bored,"

"We can stop and stretch our legs if you'd like," Shaggy offered.

"That would be nice," Lucy agreed happily.

So they soon stopped. Lucy was all too happy to get out. Shaggy followed behind her equally happy to take a break. Lucy looked up at the grey autumn sky sighing happily as the crisp wind blew past her cheeks turning them a rosy red. Shaggy stood beside her but he focused on _her_ , not the sky. He watched as loose strands of her blonde hair blew around her face at certain points it obscured her vision causing her to push the hair away with a frustrated sigh. He found the sight amusing. She liked order and this was the opposite. After just standing around they walked into the barren field beside them and came upon a wonderful surprise. Just out of view from the road were several wildflowers. Scooby delighted in being able to romp about in this area chasing unfortunate wildlife that was there They were all happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Courtney, Cupid was doing some digging. Of course, he knew where his stubborn daughter was headed but maybe he could find other useful information. So, he took up the guise of a private detective and set to work. Lucy wouldn't get away from him that easily.

* * *

As the sun set that evening, Shaggy, Lucy and, Scooby arrived at a hotel. Tiredly they grabbed their bags from the van and headed inside. After checking in they went upstairs to the room. Lucy quickly tossed her bag to the side and marched to the bathroom intent on getting a much-needed shower. While she did that Shaggy ordered a pizza for dinner. By the time the pizza had arrived Lucy had emerged from the bathroom dressed in horse themed pajamas. Lucy had put her hair in long pigtails and was wearing white house shoes.

"You like pepperoni right?" Shaggy asked her as he opened the box.

"That's actually my favorite kind of pizza," Lucy replied with a smile.

"Good,"

As they ate Lucy intentionally got pizza sauce smeared on her face and nose just so Shaggy wouldn't feel bad.

"You look like Rudolph," Shaggy laughed.

"Then I sure hope Santa doesn't need me," Lucy replied light-heartedly.

"I'm sure you're in the clear tonight Rudy," Shaggy replied before purposely wiping sauce on his own nose.

"Now who looks like a reindeer?" Lucy laughed wiping Shaggy off with a nearby napkin.

"Definitely not me,"

The two looked over since Scooby had fallen quiet and discovered he gone to sleep sprawled out on the second bed.

"We should go to bed too," Lucy said as a small yawn escaped her.

"Yeah we should," Shaggy agreed cleaning up their mess.

After he'd done this Shaggy decided to get a shower. While he did this Lucy climbed into the empty bed and flipped through the shows on TV. When Shaggy came out Lucy was completely absorbed in a late night showing of a Charlie Brown cartoon. Without moving her eyes from the TV she moved over so Shaggy could join her since Scooby was still on the other bed.

"I used to watch this with Mom," Lucy mentioned as Shaggy joined her.

"It is a good movie," Shaggy agreed, watching as Linus rambled on about The Great Pumpkin.

The two finished the movie before settling down for bed. Lucy soon drifted off to sleep Shaggy, however, stayed awake calmly stroking her hair and reliving the wonderful day they'd shared.

"I love you, Lucy," he whispered before going to sleep himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy pressed herself against the window like an excited child when they reached Nashville. This was it her Mom was here. She could feel it.

Meanwhile, in Courtney, Cupid entered the diner requesting to see the manager. Thomas stepped out of the kitchen curiously. He took a seat in a window booth with Cupid.

"I'm here investigating the disappearance of a girl by the name of Lucy Valentine it is my understanding she may have frequented this establishment," Cupid explained.

"Oh. Lucy came here a few times a week mostly to see Shaggy,"

"Shaggy?" Cupid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One of my employees"

"Is there a reason she would've visited him?"

"Well, I think their dating but they say they're just friends," Thomas explained with a chuckle.

"I see, thank you for your time, sir," Cupid replied shaking hands with Thomas before departing.

"So, his name is Shaggy? Let's see what I can find about him,"

* * *

Lucy closed her eyes and tried to focus. She let her mother's stories resurface in her memory knowing that they were the only things she had to go on. She couldn't let them come all this way in vain. She didn't know where to start. After all, she hadn't seen her mother since she was nine. Shaggy looked over to see Lucy was nervously tapping her fingers on her leg. They drove through the town silently. With every passing minute, Lucy grew more and more scared. She needed her mother. She needed her mother to help her defeat her father.

"Lucy it'll be alright I swear," Shaggy said gently.

"But what if she's not even here? Then we came all this way for nothing!" Lucy cried out very upset.

"Oh, Lucy she'll be here,"

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling,"

After they'd driven around for a time Shaggy announced they should stop and thus they went to a nearby park to relax. Scooby roamed off leaving Lucy and Shaggy alone. Lucy exhaled very nervously and brushed the bangs from her eyes as Shaggy pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. She was tired. As they sat there enjoying each others company Lucy felt strange. It was akin to the feeling of knots in your stomach. She opened her eyes and looked around curiously. Now, what could've made her feel this way? Just as she was about to get up someone in a jacket approached them. The hood over their head obscured their face until they were no more than two feet away.

"Lucy is that you?" the woman asked pushing the hood from her head revealing the long black hair.

"Mom?" Lucy squeaked excited but unsure of herself.

Lucy walked slowly to where the woman stood and studied her face for a minute before embracing the woman sobbing all the while.

"Oh, my darling girl looks how much you've grown," Kate gasped studying Lucy.

"I've missed you, Mom,"

"Come with me we can talk and catch up at my place"

"Let's go, boys," Lucy waved to Shaggy and Scooby.

* * *

A few minutes later the trio sat around Kate's dining room table sipping Hot Cocoa out of snowmen mugs.

"This is Shaggy and his dog Scooby-Doo," Lucy explained to her mother.

"Yes, I believe I've seen you in the papers before," Kate recalled tapping her chin.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy talks about you a lot," Shaggy said.

"Yes, Well, Lu was always a mommy's girl," Kate laughed.

"I haven't been called Lu in years," Lucy sighed happily.

"So, Shaggy tell me, Are you Lucy's match?"

Lucy face-palmed turning bright red while Shaggy nodded happily.

"Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, Lu," Kate laughed.

"It's alright Mom,"

"So, tell me how did you find me?"

"Well, we need your help, Mom,"

"Is it your father?"

"He's a monster,"

"Tell me about it,"

"He wants me to do what he does, I ran away years ago but he's found me and I'm worried,"

"Well, I can try to help you but I think you've got all the help you'll need Lu,"

"What do you mean?"

Kate stood up and joined Lucy's hand with Shaggy's.

"A true match is powerful, even for your father. You just have to accept it,"

Shaggy knew Lucy was suddenly very nervous.

"It's okay Lucy I promised I'd protect you,"

"I know,"

"See?" Kate pointed out.

"Now what?" Scooby asked.

"We make a plan," Kate declared.

"Right,"

* * *

 **Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

Cupid found the information he'd need and getting into his car he set off for Nashville. He had no idea Lucy had already found her mother who was, in fact, helping them plot to take him down once and for all.

* * *

Early the next morning Lucy awoke to the smell of her mother's cooking. Something she had missed dearly. She looked over to see Scooby sleeping on the faded knit rug. Lucy then turned to where Shaggy slept beside her. She smiled softly at him. Closing her eyes once more she relaxed. As much as she would hate to admit it she'd grown quite fond of Shaggy. She liked having him close by. It made her feel safe.

"Lucy?" Shaggy asked groggily a few minutes later.

"yes?" she-she whispered.

"Is it time for breakfast yet?"

Lucy could only giggle as they sat up before marching to the kitchen where Kate was working at the stove.

"Good morning you two," Kate greeted happily as she turned to the duo.

"Morning," Lucy yawned.

"So, now that our plan's in place we have time to kill before your father arrives," Kate commented.

"So what are we going to do?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Work," Kate laughed.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Yep,"

"YES"

"Care to clue me in?" Shaggy asked.

"You'll see"

* * *

Why?" Shaggy asked when Lucy told him to change.

"Just change, trust me you'll see why when we get to work,"

"Okay"

So, Shaggy emerged from the house a few minutes later wearing a long-sleeved green shirt, jeans and, cowboy boots.

"How do you walk-in these twenty-four-seven?" he asked Lucy.

"Don't worry you get used to it," Lucy laughed as they entered the barn.

While Lucy owned horses Kate owned cows, sheep, chickens, horses, dogs, cats and one very nervous donkey.

"Okay, you three after we get the barn chores done we can take a break but not until then. Lucy, you work with the horses, Scooby you herd the sheep, I'll handle the cows," Kate informed them.

"What about me?" Shaggy asked feeling left out.

"Feed the chickens and collect eggs,"

"Sounds easy,"

Lucy laughed at this but didn't say anything when Shaggy shot her a confused look. Instead, they split up to do their assigned jobs. Lucy laughed when her mother's pegasus Prince greeted her by asking if she had any carrots for him.

"I'm sorry Prince I don't," Lucy replied petting the creature on the nose.

"Nuts,"

It was as Lucy was mucking the stalls that she heard Shaggy's frightened cry and went to see what was wrong. She stifled a laughed when she saw Shaggy surrounded by the hungry birds.

"Shaggy put down the bucket," she instructed.

"If you say so," Shaggy replied happily dropping the bucket.

As the hungry birds swarmed their meal Lucy aided Shaggy in collecting eggs before he went with her to the horse stalls. She handed him a shovel.

"You aren't thinking what I think your thinking are you?"

"Hey, you need to learn,"

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to be doing all the work in the future,"

"In the future Huh?" Shaggy asked with a smirk.

"What?" Lucy asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Your Freudian slip is showing, Lucy," Shaggy teased and Lucy face-palmed.

"Oh, just get to work," she huffed while filling the water troughs.

"Sure thing,"

* * *

Lucy looked up wiping sweat from her forehead as she did so. Thankfully they'd finished all of their barn chores and headed inside for lunch. Scooby happily devoured the food Kate placed in front of him whilst Shaggy and Lucy collapsed into their chairs. Kate bustled about the kitchen pulling together their lunch.

"You two sure look tired," Kate chuckled as she set steaming dumplings in front of them.

"Those were some horses," Shaggy sighed before digging in.

"You never told me how you two met,"

"Well," Lucy said glancing at Shaggy who gave a nod of approval before she went on.

"Well, that was most definitely an interesting first meeting," Kate said once Lucy had finished.

"I'll say,"

"So what's next?" Shaggy asked as he finished his meal.

Now, you two will be bonding,"

Lucy looked as if she wanted to protest.

"Before you say anything I have a surprise waiting outside,"

They two arrived outside to see Anna arrive with Styx, Delphi and, Brownie in tow.

"ANNA," Lucy cried happily.

"Hey, there Bestie," Anna said cheerily before crushing her friend in a hug.

"I called her while you were working," Kate explained.

"Styx," Lucy said rubbing the nose of her beloved Pegasus.

"Hello again Mistress Lucy," Styx said returning the greeting.

"What about us?" Delphi asked shaking her cream colored head.

"I missed you, girls, too," Lucy said hugging Delphi then Brownie.

"We missed you too,"

"Now, why don't you and Shaggy saddle up and go for a ride while Anna and I take care of things here?"

"Okay Mom,"


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy and Shaggy saddled up the horses before going for a ride along a nearby trail.

"I don't see how this action is supposed to help us bond," Lucy commented.

"Maybe we should stop for a minute," Shaggy replied.

So. they stopped after rounding back to the pasture The two settled down in the grass and fell silent. Shaggy knew although Lucy was opening up she was still very nervous. He didn't want her to be nervous any longer. He gently laid his hand on top of hers causing her to look up at him.

"Lucy you know I love you right?"

"Yes, your heartbeat is a dead give away."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just that everyone I love has broken me in some way. I don't think I'll ever be able to just let go of it," Lucy admitted sadly.

Shaggy lifted Lucy's head as she'd looked away ashamed. Lucy was scared to meet his eyes still.

"Lucy please look at me,"

She did so reluctantly.

"I know you're scared but I promise I'll never hurt you, Lucy," he said before kissing her.

Shaggy expected her to break away but she melted like butter instead. She gave in and let all her pent-up emotions rush forward. When they finally broke apart for air their foreheads rested against one another. Lucy couldn't help but smile and it made Shaggy's heart race to see it. Taking her hand he pulled her up since they had to go back to the ranch. Lucy understood what her mother had done and she couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

When they stepped into the house Lucy knew something was wrong.

"Mom?" Lucy called out walking through the house.

"Hello Lucy," Cupid said stepping out of the kitchen holding kate by the arm.

Lucy paled.

"H-how?" she stammered.

"Oh, it was very easy I just used the portal when I got tired of driving," he said advancing towards them.

Shaggy pulled Lucy close securing his arm around her.

"Wait where's Anna?" Lucy demanded.

"Ta-da" Cupid cried presenting them Anna tied to a chair.

"Get out Cupid," Kate ordered.

"Now my dear what fun would that be?" he asked teasingly.

"I'm not coming with you and neither is Mom," Lucy declared.

"Oh, you think so?"

Lucy broke out of Shaggy's grasp and charged her father. Faster than possible Lucy dropped to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed.

Cupid had set her wings ablaze. Lucy writhed around trying to put the flames out. When she did Shaggy was enraged to see her once beautiful white wings were blackened and there were feathers falling off. Lucy got to her feet shakily.

"You Monster," Kate growled.

"The only monster here is that match" Cupid replied pointing to Shaggy who was getting angrier by the second.

Lucy fell back onto the ground overwhelmed by pain. Shaggy was at the peak of anger. Cupid's sudden arrival had thrown their plan out the window. Lucy laid in agony on the floor. Cupid and Kate backed away as Shaggy's eyes burned red. Fur covered his body and claws extended from his fingers as he growled the sound became more inhuman with every moment. When the sudden transformation was complete Shaggy let out a beastly howl. He stepped in front of his fallen match and growled threatening Cupid to mess with him. Kate used this moment to free herself from her ex's grasp and punched him in the jaw knocking him backward. Cupid moved to find an arrow pointed at his neck but it wasn't kate holding the bow it was in fact Shaggy.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"End you," Shaggy growled.

"Is that so?"

"YES"

Shaggy plunged the poison arrow into Cupid effectively killing him. Cupid's dead body disappeared and Shaggy released his anger with one final howl before going back to normal.

"Whoa I didn't know I could do that," Shaggy gasped before rushing over to Lucy.

"Shaggy?" she asked weakly opening her eyes.

"Shh, it'll be alright Lucy I'm right here," he whispered as Kate untied Anna.

"My wings-"

"Shh, Lucy we'll take care of you," Shaggy said as he took Lucy to there room.

Shaggy laid her on the bed as gently as he could but Lucy still winced in pain. Anna entered holding yet another potion this one was a mist lavender.

"Here Lucy drink this it'll take away the pain," she explained.

"Dad's finally gone,"

"Yes"

"Good"

Their goal had been acomplished.

* * *

 **Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

The road to Lucy's recovery was long and slow. However in that time it was decided that Anna would take over the cupids running things in a just and calm manner. Lucy's wings which were badly burnt would heal. In the time it took to heal Lucy and Shaggy grew closer. As the winter months set in Shaggy and Lucy enjoyed taking walks. Currently, they were walking along the pastures. They were both bundled up in coats and scarves. Lucy's wings were wrapped with bandages with Anna had made pink.

"Lucy?" Shaggy asked breaking the peaceful silence

"Yes Shaggy?"

"When you get better would you like to go home or stay here?"

"I'd like to go home and resume life,"

"Well, it might be different,"

"Of course it would be,"

"That's not what I meant," Shaggy chuckled.

"Well, what do you mean?"

Shaggy stepped in front of Lucy stopping her. Slowly he took her hands before getting down on one knee.

"Lucy I know it's only been a few months but I love you very, very much so will you marry me?" Shaggy asked as he pulled out the ring.

"Yes,"

Shaggy stood up as he slid the ring on her finger. He kissed Lucy before resting his head against hers. He couldn't believe it. Lucy had said yes. She was going to be his wife.

"Lets go share the news," Lucy suggested.

"After you,"

Kate and Anna were very excited for the couple and wasted no time in embracing them. Of course they were careful of Lucy's wings. Later that night as Shaggy and Lucy lay in bed Lucy brought something up.

"I think you should reconnect with your friends and family,"

"They'd reject me,"

"Still, you never know if you don't try,"

"I guess you're right,"

"Call them tomorrow,"

"I will,"

Of course they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
